zach_and_night_eaglefandomcom-20200214-history
Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs
Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs is a Series created by Kahlel Robinson and Alex Cruz on October 24th, 2015. Their first video was on the same day it was created in the Jamaica Center Station on the J train Platform. Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs is basically a 25-27 minute video of Kahlel(Zach) and Alex(Night Eagle) walking around the Streets of New York, looking at buses, or is exploring the underground. 3500 SUCKS! The First Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs(like it was said before) was first recorded in the Jamaica Center Station on the J train Platform. In this video, 3500 the R32 was first introduced to be Alex's Favorite R32. As a Joke, Kahlel said that 3500 Sucked(because of the trash and graffiti that was left inside her) which instantly became the title for the video. SPONSORS! The Second Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs took place on the same day as the first, but was in Manhattan near the New 34th Street Station on the number (7) Train. This was the very First Video that said his catch phrase: "SPONSORS!" as the both of them where walking Back to the 7 train after visiting Micheal J Quill Depot. Night Eagle's Torture on the (E) The Third Vlog wasn't supposed to happen, but Kahlel originally thought it was a funny idea since they had to take the E to get back to Jamaica, This is where 9768 the R160 was first introduced to the channel. The Vlog started at Jackson Heights-Roosevelt Avenue Station, and ended immediately once 9768 entered Jamaica Center. Elizabeth The Next Gen! In this Video, Kahlel and Alex were riding the n1 back home after exploring Green Acres Mall. Obviously if you can't tell by the title, This is where 1790(or Elizabeth) was first introduced to the channel. Night Eagles Birthday!(ft. Terra and Penelope) Alex and Kahlel head out to Manhattan for Alex's Birthday and takes both the (A) and (3) train to get there. This Vlog is where R46 #5884(Terra) and R62 #1472(Penelope) is first introduced to the channel. WE'RE BACK!(ft. Francis) After 4 months of no videos, Alex and Kahlel make a comeback, but this time they're on 8423(aka Francis) heading towards Jamaica Center in Queens. This Vlog is where Francis(8423) is first introduced to the channel. +SELECT BUS SERVICE+ Kahlel and Alex are heading towards Flushing in Queens to hopefully ride 6025 the Orion V on the Q50, and ends up going 26 miles on hour down Main Street. THIS IS THE FUTURE! The video starts off with them waiting in line in Queens for XD60 #5381(Alex's first Xcelsior Articulated and his first Wifi bus). After they pay their fare and board the bus Kahlel and Alex immediatly test out the USB charging ports and free wifi and take the bus until Atlantic Avenue, then go to the store and get back on the Q10(XD60 #5383) to Kew Gardens, After walking a few blocks onto Queens Blvd, they encounter R33 Redbird #9075 and Orion 7 Old Gen #3500. Back once more. Once again Alex and Kahlel make another comeback after so long on the Q5(Nova LFS #8465) but to spice things up a little, Alex is recording the vlog. NOSTALGIA Kahlel and Alex(Zach and Night Eagle) finally make it to Jamaica Center; the same place where they started Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs for the first. They joke around by talking about the (E) and Zuri. Kahlel mentions how is favorite R32(3468) was coupled to 3444(Dogo), and surprisingly that set arrives at Jamaica, but they both find out that Dogo and 3468 was uncoupled, angering Kahlel. *This video was also the 10th Vlog they have made. Zach Transit v.s the world The video starts out by they them walking out of 3444(Dogo) and for the rest of the video, Kahlel explains why he hates 3444 and 3777(Goigoi) while R160 alstoms annoy him on the (J) and (M). Night Eagle's torture returns The video starts off by a small clip of 1700(Zuri) backfiring and pissing off Alex. The bus ride on Zuri goes on for a few minutes until eventually they get to Rockaway/Merrick, where they get off and start walking back home, but while that happens, Kahlel still angers Alex with Zuri in order to get him back for what happened in the last Vlog.Category:Zach and Night Eagle